The present invention relates to receptor proteins, DNA sequences encoding same, and various uses therefor.
Corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) is a 41-residue hypothalamic peptide which stimulates the secretion and biosynthesis of pituitary adrenocorticotrophic hormone (ACTH) leading to increased adrenal glucocorticoid production. CRF was originally isolated and characterized on the basis of its role in this hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA) [Vale et al., Science Vol. 213:1394-1397 (1981)]. More recently, however, CRF has been found to be distributed broadly within the central nervous system (CNS) as well as in extra-neural tissues such as the adrenal glands and testes [Swanson et al., Neuroendocrinology Vol. 36:165-186 (1983); Suda et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. Vol. 58:919-924 (1984; Fabbri and Dufau, Endocrinology Vol. 127:1541-1543 (1990)], and sites of inflammation, where it may also act as a paracrine regulator or neurotransmitter.
In addition to the critical role of CRF in mediating HPA axis activation, it has been shown to modulate autonomic and behavioral changes that occur during the stress response. Many of these behavioral changes have been shown to occur independently of HPA activation in that they are insensitive to dexamethasone treatment and hypophysectomy [Britton et al., Life Sci. Vol. 38:211-216 (1986); Britton et al., Life Sci. Vol. 39:1281-1286 (1986); Berridge and Dunn, Pharm. Bioch. Behav. Vol. 34:517-519 (1989)]. In addition, direct infusion of CRF into the CNS mimics autonomic and behavioral responses to a variety of stressors [Sutton et al., Nature Vol. 297:331-333 (1982); Brown and Fisher, Brain Res. Vol. 280:75-79 (1983); Stephens et al., Peptides Vol. 9:1067-1070 (1988); Butler et al., J. Neurosci. Vol. 10:176-183 (1990)]. Furthermore, peripheral administration of CRF or the CRF antagonist, a-helical CRF 9-41, failed to affect these changes, thus supporting a direct brain action for CRF in such functions. CRF antagonists given peripherally attenuate stress-mediated increases in ACTH secretion, and when delivered into the cerebral ventricles can mitigate stress induced changes in autonomic activity and behavior.
As a result of the extensive anatomical distribution and multiple biological actions of CRF, this regulatory peptide is believed to be involved in the regulation of numerous biological processes. The peptide has been implicated in the regulation of inflammatory responses. On the one hand, it has been observed, that CRF plays a pro-inflammatory role in certain animal models, while in others CRF can suppress inflammation by reducing injury induced increases in vascular permeability.
It has also been found that CRF can modify steroid production by the gonads, placenta, and adrenal glands. CRF also has vascular effects such as, dilating the superior mesenteric arterial bed and dilating the coronary arteries. In addition to CRF acting on the central nervous system to modify gastrointestinal function, CRF has been found to directly effect the gastrointestinal tract as well.
In order to more fully investigate the role of CRF within the endocrine, gastrointestinal, reproductive, central nervous and immune systems, and the possible interactions of CRF with its cognate receptor, it would be desirable to have available a ready source of CRF receptor. Furthermore, the availability of recombinant receptor would allow the development of less expensive, more sensitive, and automated means for assaying CRF and CRF-like compounds and developing CRF-based therapeutics.
The responsivity to CRF or the quantity of CRF receptors in target tissues has been shown or predicted (from altered sensitivity to CRF) to change in response to a variety of circumstances including Alzheimer""s Disease, melancholic depression, anorexia nervosa, Cushing""s Disease, alcoholism, and the like. Thus, the development of specific anti-CRF-R antibodies and molecular probes for CRF receptor(s) are desired for use in appropriate diagnostic assays.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided new C-protein-coupled receptor proteins which have high binding affinity for corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF), said proteins are referred to hereinafter as CRF-receptor(s) (CRF-Rs). Invention receptor(s) are principal neuroregulators of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal cortical axis and play an important role in coordinating the endocrine, autonomic and behavioral responses to stress and immune challenge. CRF-Rs are functionally coupled to adenylate cyclase as it transduces the signal for CRF-stimulated intracellular cAMP accumulation. Invention CRF-Rs can be employed in a variety of ways, such as, for example, in bioassays, for production of antibodies thereto, in therapeutic compositions containing such proteins and/or antibodies, and the like.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, binding assays employing CRF-Rs are provided, useful for rapidly screening a large number of compounds to determine which compounds (e.g., agonists and antagonists) are capable of binding to the receptors of the invention. The invention binding assays may also be employed to identify new CRF-like ligands (e.g., putative mammalian sauvagine or urotensin). Test samples (e.g., biological fluids) may also be subjected to invention binding assays to detect the presence or absence of CRF or CRF-like compounds.
In accordance with the present invention, recombinant DNA molecules encoding CRF-Rs are also provided. DNA molecules encoding CRF-Rs (or fragments thereof) are useful, for example, as probes for detecting the presence of CRF-R encoding nucleic acids in biological samples, the identification of additional CRF receptor proteins, as coding sequences which can be used for the recombinant expression of the invention receptor proteins (or functional fragments thereof), and the like. Recombinant human CRF-Rs have been expressed in COS cells and bind to CRF and CRF analogs with high affinity. The recombinant production of CRF-Rs makes feasible their use in the foregoing manners. Fragments of CRF-R encoding nucleic acid can also be employed as primers for PCR amplification of CRF-R encoding DNA. In addition, sequences derived from sequences encoding CRF-Rs can also be used in gene therapy applications to target the expression of vectors carrying useful genes to specific cell types.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, anti-CRF-R antibodies are also provided CRF-R and anti-CRF-R antibodies are useful for diagnostic assays to determine levels of CRF-Rs in various tissue samples, e.g., neoplastic tissues, and the like. Anti-CRF-R antibodies can also be used to purify CRF-R protein. Moreover, these antibodies are considered therapeutically useful to counteract or supplement the biological effect of CRF-Rs in vivo.
Methods and diagnostic systems for determining the levels of CRF-R in various tissue samples, and levels of CRF-R peptide fragments and CRF in vascular fluid samples, are also provided. These diagnostic methods can be used, for example, for monitoring the level of therapeutically administered CRF-R (or fragments thereof) to facilitate the maintenance of therapeutically effective amounts. These diagnostic methods can also be used to diagnose physiological disorders that result from abnormal levels of CRF or CRF-R.
CRF-Rs, fragments thereof that bind CRF, or analogs thereof, are capable of therapeutically modulating the effect of CRF. For example, CRF-R fragments can inhibit CRF binding to CRF-R and can inhibit CRF-induced ACTH release in vitro by pituitary cells. Thus, CRF-Rs can be administered therapeutically in mammals to reduce high ACTH levels caused by excess CRF. Such treatments can be used, for example, to treat Cushing""s Disease, and the like. These CRF-Rs are also useful in combating pituitary tumors that produce CRF. Moreover, they can be used to reduce pituitary ACTH secretion and hence reduce cortisol levels under any condition in which they are abnormally high, such as, for example, during chronic stress, in patients afflicted with anorexia nervosa or alcoholism, and the like. CRF-Rs administered intravenously (IV) are effective to prevent CRF-induced ACTH release. Furthermore, it is contemplated that IV administration of CRF-Rs can reduce intestinal transit time and thus combat irritable bowel syndrome.